Goss Stadium at Coleman Field
| broke_ground = | built = | opened = (field) (stadium) | renovated = 1999 & 2009http://www.osubeavers.com/facilities/goss-stadium.html | expanded = May 2008 | closed = | demolished = | owner = Oregon State University | operator = Oregon State University | surface = Infield FieldTurf (2007-present) Grass (1907-2006) Outfield Grass (1907-present) | scoreboard = | cost = $2.3 million (1999 renovation) | architect = | project_manager = | structural engineer = | services engineer = | general_contractor = | main_contractors = | capacity = 3,248 | suites = | record_attendance = 3,506http://www.corvallisknights.com/knights.php?p=history (Corvallis Knights) | dimensions = Left Field: 330 feet Left-Center: 365 feet Center Field: 400 feet (120 m) Right-Center: 365 feet Right Field: 330 feet | acreage = | volume = | tenants = Oregon State Beavers - (NCAA) (1907-present) Corvallis Knights - (WCL) (2007-present) | embedded = | website = }} Goss Stadium at Coleman Field is a college baseball stadium in Corvallis, Oregon, on the campus of Oregon State University. It is home to the Oregon State Beavers of the Pac-12 conference. At the end of the 2009 season, Oregon State had posted an impressive all-time record of 1,021-439-1 record at Goss Stadium at Coleman Field. The field was established in 1907 and was later renamed "Coleman Field," after long-time Beavers baseball coach Ralph Coleman, who stepped down following the 1966 season. A major remodel was undertaken in 1999, due to a $2.3 million donation by John and Eline Goss, resulting in the renaming and addition of the stadium.http://www.osubeavers.com/facilities/goss-stadium.html The official stadium capacity is 3,248. 2012 home games averaged 1,846 fans per game (35th best among Division I baseball programs). Lights were added in 2002, and a state-of-the-art scoreboard was installed during the summer of 2006, after the Beavers' first national championship win. The natural grass (and dirt) infield was replaced with FieldTurf following the 2006 season.Goss Stadium at Coleman Field - OSUBeavers.com—Official Web Site of Oregon State University Athletics The pitcher's mound is the only areas that remain with dirt. The basepaths and "skin" portion are FieldTurf, colored dark orange, while the outfield remains natural grass. This combination of FieldTurf and natural grass is similar to the other Pac-12 ballparks in the Northwest, Husky Ballpark in Seattle and Bailey-Brayton Field in Pullman. In May 2008, the Goss Stadium expansion project was completed, raising the capacity from 2,000 to 3,248 spectators. The Omaha Room, a suite overlooking the field along the first base line, was built during the expansion project. An academic center as well as the Oregon State Baseball Hall of Fame area celebrating its rich baseball history were also added and are housed underneath the Omaha Room suite. OSU won consecutive College World Series in 2006 and 2007, played for over a half-century in Omaha, Nebraska. The facility has hosted 5 NCAA Regional Tournaments (1952, 1963, 2005, 2006, 2011), as well as 3 NCAA Super-Regional Tournaments (2005, 2006, 2007). Oregon State has posted an impressive mark of 17-3 in postseason games at Goss Stadium at Coleman Field. Opened over a century ago, Coleman Field is one of the oldest ballparks in the nation and is located near the center of campus. Unlike most historical college baseball facilities, it was not relocated as OSU expanded around it. See also *View of the stadium (still under construction) References External links *OSU Beavers.com - official site - Goss Stadium at Coleman Field *Google Maps - Aerial View - Before 2008 Expansion Category:Ballparks Category:Minor League Baseball ballparks Category:Baseball venues in Oregon